This invention relates to a benzoxazine derivative and a herbicidal composition containing the same as an active ingredient.
More specifically, this invention relates to a 3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazine derivative represented by the following formula: ##STR2## wherein X represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, a trifluoromethyl group, a phenoxy group or a halogen-substituted phenoxy group; n is 0, 1, 2 or 3; Y represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 each represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atom, provided that the case where both of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are hydrogen atoms is excluded,
and a herbicidal composition containing the above as active ingredients.
In recent years, a role of a herbicidal composition in cultivation of crops has remarkably been enhanced and the herbicidal composition has contributed to an increment of yield, improvement of quality and improvement of productivity. On the other hand, problems has been revealed that weeds which are not damaged by conventional herbicidal composition will tend to increase and a damage from agricultural chemicals will happen, and thus it has been desired to improve the characteristics of a herbicidal composition.